The 30 loves Collection
by Uzamaki-Girl
Summary: Thirty oneshots of my favorite pairings. Pairings are NarutoHinata, NejiTenTen, SasukeSakura and ShikaIno.
1. Any other way

A/N- well here it is my third story. If you have read my other story "Past Wars" don't worry, I'm not giving up on it. This story was originally going to be only naruto/hinata but then I decided to use some of my other favorite pairings as well. So the other pairings for this story will be Neji/TenTen, Sasuke/Sakura, and Ino/Shika.If I get at least 5 reviews, I'll put up the second chapter today.Well enough of my ramblings on to the story!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto.

Pairing- Naruto/Hinata

Title: Any other way

Hinata looked at the clock; it read 3:00 am. She inwardly groaned. She had to make the kid's lunches tomorrow and lead a mission. She looked to the side at her sleeping husband. He was sprawled all over her and had drool leaking out of his mouth, all the whilemumbling things about ramen. Various limbs poked her, making sure she didn't get any sleep. This always happened when she let Naruto pig out on junk food. He was the Hokage and yet he couldn't control how much he ate. She couldn't help but smile as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Even for all his short comings, she wouldn't have him any other way.


	2. kisses

A/N- Well here is the second chapter. Don't kill me! I AM going to put up another chapter for "Past Wars" soon. Here is some Neji/TenTen romance!

Title- Kisses

Pairing- Neji/TenTen

DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto.

Neji and TenTen sat at their regular training area, gulping down water. Today had been an unusually hot day, even for fire country. TenTen watched as two people shared a short kiss and then carried on about their day as if it were the most natural thing in the world. It was very unnatural, at least to TenTen. She had always been an orphan, never knowing her parents. To her the whole kissing thing was weird. Still she found herself wondering about it from time to time.

Tenten cocked her head to the side, looking at her teammate as well as sparring partner. Maybe he'd know. "Neji, what is kissing like?"

Neji nearly choked on his water. The question had caught him off guard. He had liked TenTen for as long as he could remember, but Neji being Neji could never tell her. He was a Hyuuga after all. Neji didn't chase after girls, girls chased after him. He smirked as an idea popped into his head. He grabbed TenTen by the shoulders and murmured "Like this" before seizing her lips. TenTen had never felt anything so strange in her life but at the same time she was embarrassed to admit… she liked it. They broke apart, gasping for air.

At the end of the whole ordeal we are left with two very red sixteen year olds. A thick silence ensued. Finally it was TenTen who spoke.

"I think we should do it again…. For clarity." She quickly added. Neji happily complied.

In the bushes near by, two green clad shinobi's took pictures of the new couple.

"See Gai-sensei, I told you Neji and TenTen liked each other! Why else would they prefer to train with each other instead of your youthful tutelage?"

"Yosh! Lee my youthful student, you have done your teacher proud!"

Lee and guy hugged each other, tears falling freely down their faces.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GA-

Lee was abruptly cut off as a kanai whizzed by his ear. He gasped as his eyes landed on a very pissed off Neji and TenTen.

"Neji…TenTen I can explain. What happened was…"

Neji had his face pointed to the sky while TenTen looked at her fingers, both waiting for Lee to continue. It took them several minutes to realize that they had been ditched.

"LEE, GAI-SENSEI!" TenTen screamed. Neji simply growled thinking TenTen had yelled enough for the both of them. They quickly followed the dust trail of the two Green Beasts of Konoha, not realizing that there hands had seemed to find each other as they ran.

A/N- hoped you liked it. Review please!


	3. Just a drink

A/N- Yes, so here is the third chapter. The next chapter is going to be a Shika/Ino then a Sasuke/Sakura. Anyways on to the story!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto.

Title- Just a drink

Pairing- Naruto/Hinata

Hinata sat in the hospital room with a very angry Naruto. Every few minutes he would wince as Sakura stitched up his swollen face.

"Sakura" Naruto whimpered "Couldn't you make this go a little bit faster, this is torture."

"No one told you to go pick a fight!" Sakura screamed, bonking him on the head even though he was injured. "And against an Anbu captain of all things."

"Really Naruto-kun" Hinata sighed "It was just a drink."

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled "That guy was coming on to you _in front of me_. He was challenging me. I had to protect your honor."

"Honor, more like you were jealous." Sakura mumbled

Hinata glared at Naruto. Sometimes her boyfriend could be _so _overprotective. 'Then again,' she thought as she looked at the squirming boy in front of her. That's what she loved about him.

A/N- Well what do you think? Review please!


	4. What you want

A/N- Well thanks to popular demand, I have decided to do a Sasuke/Sakura one and then an Ino/Shikamaru. Thank you to all of those who reviewed. Anyways on to the story!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto.

Title-What you want

Pairing- Sasuke/Sakura

"What do you want, Sasuke-kun?" He remembered that, that was the same question she asked him right before he went to find his brother. He was naïve back then and never heeded her words. He gave her the same answer he always did, when he went on one of his little outings. It had only been a year since Naruto had brought him back to Konoha, and he had wasted no time in seeking out his revenge. "To kill my brother." Sasuke answered unemotionally. Her head drooped down and her eyes held deep sadness. "It won't bring you happiness, Sasuke-kun." That was the last thing he heard before he went in search of his brother.

This time when she asked him this question, he would not make the same mistake. "What do you want Sasuke-kun?" She asked sitting down on the grass. He hesitantly sat down next to her. He had finally done it. He had finally avenged his clan, but still there was this emptiness in his heart. Killing his brother did not bring him any happiness; instead it filled him with even more regret. She had been right. He looked up at the dark sky, the moon shined brightly, illuminating the trees behind them. He gathered up his courage and answered her question. "I want a family, I want friends…. But most of all I want you."

Tears formed on her eyelids before slowly streaming down her face. "I've waited forever for you to say that" she said as sobs racked her body. Sasuke enveloped Sakura in a tight hug. "I know Sakura, I know."

A/N- Well here's some Sasuke/Sakura for all you fans. Tell me what you think. Review please!


	5. Smile

A/N- As promised here is a shia/ino. Hope all you Shika/Ino fans out there enjoy it!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto.

Title- Smile

Pairing- Shika/Ino

* * *

"Come on Shika-kun you promised."

"Later."

"Come on, there is nothing you are doing right now."

"Yes there is."

"You call watching clouds important?" Ino huffed, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yes." Shikamaru said rising off the grass so that he was standing right in front of her. A frown spread across her face, her eyes drooping slightly. Shikamaru put his hands behind his head and finished his sentence, face adorning that same disinterested look. "But not as important as you." he continued. A smile graced her lips and he swore that her eyes were shining. He outstretched his hand to her which she happily took, as they started towards the restaurant. He stole a glance at her when she wasn't looking. A small smile etched its way onto his lips. She was troublesome but he found it worth it just to see her smile.

* * *

A/N- Up ahead is a naruto/hinata. this should be up tomorrow or maybe even today. 


	6. A happy woman

A/N- Well here is a naruto/hinata one. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto.

Title- A happy woman

Pairing- Naruto/Hinata

* * *

Hinata stared out at the darkening sky as the snow fell slowly onto the ground outside. She had always loved the snow, it was clean and pure. Her eyes turned to her wedding picture sitting on the mantle. A small smile came to her lips as she remembered that summer day three years ago. They had chosen an outdoor wedding in a field of flowers.

/ Flashback/

_"Hinata-chan it's starting."_

_"Thanks TenTen-nee-san."_

_The music played softly as Hinata walked down the aisle. She was stunning in her strapless white dress. When she got to the alter they exchanged vows and had their first passionate kiss as a married couple. All of Konoha cheering the union between the Hyuuga head and their Hokage. _

Flashback ends/

Hinata sighed contently. A year after their wedding Hinata had become pregnant with their first child. A gentle air surrounded her body as she remembered the day they had found out about the new Uzumaki.

/Flashback/

_An uncharacteristically quiet Naruto sat in the waiting room of Konoha hospital. Hinata had been sick for three weeks now and he had finally taken her to see Tsunade. He awoke from his thought as Tsunade walked up to him, a grave look on her face. Naruto visibly paled. Seeing Tsunade look so serious was definitely not a good sign. 'No' Naruto thought 'Hinata will be just fine, she has to be!'_

_"So how is she?"_

_"I'm afraid her kind of sickness is incurable."_

_"Incurable?" Naruto barely managed to choke out. "Can I see her?"_

_"Go right ahead." Tsunade said pointing on a door up the hall._

_Naruto walked through the door that went to her room, now deathly pale. As soon as he saw her he ran up to her and hugged her,_

_"Don't worry, Hinata-chan we can fight this."_

_Hinata threw him a confused look. "Fight this?"_

_Naruto gasped "Hinata-chan" he spoke, his eyes never leaving hers "You don't want to fight it?"_

_Hinata shot him a glare. "Naruto-kun why would I want to fight our child?"_

_"But…Tsunade said…" Just then Tsunade busted through the door laughing. "That was to easy twerp." Tsunade said wiping tears from her eyes. "Why did you have to stop my fun so soon?" She said turning to Hinata._

_Naruto sent her a death glare. "That. Wasn't. Funny."_

_"You…You should have seen the look on your face, it was hilarious. Tsunade said nearly collapsing because she was laughing so hard. Naruto decided to ignore her and turned to Hinata._

_"So we're really going to have a baby?"_

_"Mmhm."_

_"Lets make sure he or she doesn't turn out like Tsunade, or else it'll grow up to be an old maid."_

_"Hey I heard that brat! Hokage or not all I need is one finger Naruto, one finger!_

_They walked home in a comfortable silence. Both wondering what the future had in store for them. Then they realized that it didn't really matter as long as they had each other._

Flashback ended/

Just then Hinata heard footsteps. A blond haired boy appeared in the doorway, sleepily rubbing his eyes. A brown teddy bear held in his vice like grip.

"Okaasan, I can't sleep." The blond boy muttered.

She held out her arms to him, which he willingly accepted. Jumping into her lap he rested his head on her neck. Hinata adjusted her son so that he would be comfortable when he fell asleep.

"Arashi-kun tomorrows your third birthday, aren't you excited." He gave a little nod and buried his head in the crook of Hinata's neck.

"Actually his birthday starts in an hour." Hinata turned her head.

"Naruto-kun I thought you were working late at the office."

"Yeah I was able to get out a little earlier than I thought."

"I'll put him to bed." Naruto said now that Arashi had fallen asleep. And as Hinata watched her husband put their son to bed, she realized that she would relive all of her bad experiences just for this one moment. Yes Hinata was a happy woman indeed.

* * *

A/N- like it? Review please. 


	7. Learning to be a father

A/N- Another Sasuke/Sakura fic. A bit sad you've been warned.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto.

Title- Learning to be a father

Pairing- Sasuke/Sakura

* * *

It had happened so quickly…Sakura's death. He had been away on an S-ranked mission at the time. In fact that mission had lasted three years. 

/Flashback/

_"Sasuke-kun, you're leaving now?" said an eight month pregnant Sakura. "With the baby due any day?" She sat staring at his back as he continued to dig around the closet. "Hn" Sasuke packed the last of his weapons. _

_"As anbu captain it is my duty to complete any mission given to me…even if I don't want to."_

_Sakura smiled. In his own way he had told her he wanted to be there when their child was born, that he wanted to be with her. When he turned around again Sakura flung herself on him, which was pretty hard to do with the extra bulk in her stomach area._

_"Just promise me you won't forget me" Sakura whispered, unshed tears threatening to fall. Sasuke tightened his arms around her. _

_"Never." He whispered._

Flashback end/

Because of that mission Sasuke had never known his son. This brings us to his current dilemma. Bright green eyes met cold onyx eyes. Sasuke awkwardly stripped the three year old down to his underwear and t-shirt. He began searching the room for a kimono but couldn't find one. He was tempted to call Naruto. After all he and Hinata had a two year old daughter, he would know what to do, pride held him back. He searched some more until he remembered Ino had pressed a black Kimono for the little boy. After returning with the kimono, the little boy gingerly raised his hands above his head. Sasuke tried to be as gentle as he could but ended up tugging down roughly on the shirt before it came on. Sasuke was an anbu captain, a shinobi, and sometimes a torturer but not a gentle person. When he realized his father had no idea what he was doing, the little boy finished dressing himself. After all the dressing was done, the boy and his father walked hand in hand to the funeral.

The funeral was chaste and quick, but all the while Sasuke maintained a stoic face. He would not show weakness, not here. He looked down at his son. The boy seemed to have an understanding of death that one shouldn't have at that age. When it was their turn to walk up to the casket they each placed a cherry blossom in front of Sakura's picture, before briskly walking back to their seats. The green eyed boy pushed his messy pink hair from his eyes and squeezed his fathers hand affectionately. He showed him the same smile that Sakura use to wear, seeing that his father needed it right about now. Sasuke turned his head the other way and squeezed his son's hand. They began to walk home the sun setting behind the white clouds.

Sasuke was not a good father. As hard as it was he could admit that. He would try and he would learn, just like he did everything else. She would have wanted them to be a family. For Sakura's sake...for his son's sake, he would learn to be a better father.

* * *

A/N- So how was it? The next one will be a shika/ino and then a neji/tenten. Review please! 


	8. Christmas battles

A/N- Well I had planned on doing a shika/ino but a neji/tenten was requested. Here it is.

DISCLAIMER- I do not own naruto.

Title- Christmas battles

Pairing- Neji/TenTen

* * *

TenTen gracefully danced in the air, a barrage of weapons impaling all her enemies. Though she had took out a large part of the group, it looked as if no damage was done to lesser their numbers. Landing on the ground she took out a katana and began to slice her way through the shinobi's. Blood of the enemy, sprayed every which way, coloring her cheeks as well as the grass a dark red color. She felt a pang in her heart as she took out a shinobi with long brown hair. _'Neji'_ she thought. Would he come? She was on a solo mission after all. She had been on many solo missions ever since she became a jounin. How could he even know she was in danger? Her limbs ached as she twisted her body, dodging attacks as well as delivering them. Her chakra was running dangerously low now but still she did not give up. Using the last of her weapons she killed at least forty shinobi. Unfortunately that wasn't even enough to put a dent in the landscape as more shinobi quicklytook their place.

Finally succumbing to her exhaustion, she fell onto the forest floor. For TenTen it felt like she was falling in slow motion. Only one thought was going through her mind. _'Neji, forgive me for being so weak'. _However her meeting with the floor never came. Strong arms enveloped her as a familiar 'kaiten' was being done somewhere nearby. She looked up to see Lee, fire burning in his eyes.

"DO NOT WORRY TENTEN-CHAN, YOUR YOUTH SHALL NOT BE EXSTINGUISHED YET!" he said placing her on the ground gently. With a battle cry he charged at the shinobi before him, killing them instantly with his unbeatable speed. It was not long before she felt herself get picked up again, hair flying in the wind as they jumped from tree to tree.

"Neji" she said looking up at his stoic face "What about Lee? We can't just leave him there."

"Don't worry" he said emotionlessly "Naruto and the others can handle it."

"Others" she said puzzled. She turned her head back to the battlefield and sure enough there were the rookie 9 using advanced jutsu's to quickly destroy the enemy. She turned her head back around and snuggled deeper into his chest, admiring the smell that was Neji.

"TenTen" he said causing her to look up at him, though she would rather stay buried in his chest. He made a sort of grunting noise and cleared his throat. "You are not weak. Any shinobi would become overwhelmed in that situation, me included. Do not think any less of yourself."

She hid her face in her coat so he couldn't see the blush that was starting to cover her face. He had heard her! She was sure that she hadn't said that aloud. Mumbling a quick thank you she thanked god that Neji couldn't see her burning cheeks. It felt like they had been traveling for hourspassing tree after tree.She stifled a yawn and adjusted herself so she would be more comfortable.

"Oh and TenTen"

"Hmmm" she whispered sleepily.

"Merry Christmas" he said allowing a small smile to form on his face.

She smiled, because even though her eyes were shut and she didn't have the Byakugan, she knew that he smiled too.

* * *

A/N- Merry Christmas and review! Personally I don't thinkI did very well on this one-shot ,but you guys can tell me what you think. 


	9. Date Part 2

A/N- Here is a shika/ino. Hope you like it!

DISCLAIMER- I don not own naruto.

Pairing- Shika/Ino

Title- Date Part 2

Note- This story takes place years after their date. I thought I should add this in just so that no one gets confused.

* * *

The life a shinobi could be incredibly short, so Ino always tried to live her life as if everyday would be her last. Ino sat in the same field where Shikamaru had confessed to her that she was more important than his precious clouds. Apparently she wasn't as troublesome as he once thought. She tensed slightly when her well trained ears picked up the sound of footsteps approaching. When she saw who it was a smile formed on her lips. A boy with blond hair and chocolate brown eyes ran up to her. Not far behind a man with spiky brown hair whose hands were stuffed in his pockets slowlytrailed behind the blond boy.

"Okaasan, Okaasan!" the blond boy excitedly yelled "Otouson's going to take me to see the deer today."

Her eyes turned to the man behind her son, a mischievous smile playing on her lips. "You sure it's not too troublesome?" she joked.

Shikamaru decided to ignore her comment and turned to their son. "Lets go, we can catch the deer around feeding time."

"Yaaaaaaaay!" the little boy squealed. He was very energetic at five, yet extremely smart. Ino smiled as her two favorite men began to walk off.

Ino lived everyday as if it were her last. The sun was setting over the horizon casting an orange glow overthe grass. _'Today could be my last day' _she thought.

"Hey, wait up!" she yelled hurrying to catch up with them. She didn't know what tomorrow could bring, but today she could be with the one's she loved. And for Ino that was everything.

* * *

A/N- Next one up is a Naruto/Hinata. 


	10. It's all in the smile

A/N- Just something I saw in a dream. Loosely connected to "**learning to be a father".** Set one year after Sasuke left on his mission.

DISCLAIMER- I do not own naruto.

Title- It's all in the smile

Pairing- Naruto/Hinata

* * *

Uzumaki Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto sat on the porch basking in the warm August sun. Next to them the newest Uzumaki shifted in her play chair, giggling softly whenever a butterfly would fly by. Naruto smiled contently as his wife leaned over to wipe some drool off of the baby's mouth who was currently trying to form spit bubbles with her saliva. Her blue eyes looked on with fascination as the blond tufts of hair on her head blew with the wind. Naruto smile only grew as he looked at his child, a child who knew nothing of the horrors of the world or the feeling of loneliness. He intended to keep it that way. Being an orphan Naruto had always wanted a family like this and he would make damn sure that his daughter never had to go through the sort of things he had to go through as a child. Of course it helped that the villagers no longer saw him as a demon and it also helped that he was treated with respect and prestige. After all he would become their Hokage in two weeks time. Nudging Hinata in the side Naruto put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Hinata-chan, you know that I love you right?" Naruto said with a grin.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata said looking into his blue eyes "Even if you never touched me or talked to me, I would still know that you loved me."

"Ano…how would you know that Hinata-chan?" said a genuinely confused Naruto, who was scratching the back of his head. He knew he was dense, but how could you know if someone loved you if they never told you that they did?

"Simple Naruto-kun" Hinata said resting her head on his shoulder, a soft smile playing on her lips. "It's all in your smile.

Naruto smiled down at the woman next to him. He really loved her and was happy to know that he didn't have to tell her that he loved her twenty times a day for her to know it. Still, if she loved his smile that much he would make sure to show it to her everyday. Next to them the baby clapped her hands and laughed softly, the setting sun casting them in a warm orange glow. Even though Uzumaki Ayumi was still just a baby she knew that not even the sun could out burn her parents love for each other. And in her mind she wondered if anything could.

* * *

A/N- Looks like naruto and hinata have another shikamaru on their hands, hopefully she won't be as lazy. Don't know whether to do a Neji/TenTen or a Sasuke/Sakura next. Please tell me which one you think I should do nextin a review. Till next time. 


	11. As it should be

A/N- Here is a neji/tenten. As voted by you guys. I'm not sure who to do the next one for so I'm going to leave it up to you guys. Vote for your next pairing. If you don't vote the pairing you want might not be the next one I do. So please review.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto.

Title- As it should be

Pairing- Neji/TenTen

Note- This is from TenTen's POV.

* * *

Everything was not as it should be. It had been a particularly tough day of training. The hot sun beating down on us didn't help at all. After our usual gulp of water, me and Neji continued sparring. It ended with me sprawled on the floor and Neji stoically cleaning my wounds. All the while I'm shouting at Neji that there will be a day when I beat him. He simply smirks. I grab my pack and turn around to yell at him more but his eyes are not on me. He is memorized by the setting sun in all its glory. Today had not gone as it normally should have. Usually Neji would beat me, I would yell and he wouldn't so much as bat an eye. When he grabs me and forces me to sit down on a broken log next to him, I am puzzled. Without taking his eyes off the picture before him he tells me to look. As I watch the scene before us I understand why Neji's eyes would not sway.

A flock of birds are flying towards the sunset, undeterred by the blaring suns hot rays. I find myself hoping that one day Neji will be free like that. Without taking my eyes off the sunset I wrap my hand around his. I feel his fingers intertwine with mine.

Just me and Neji sitting on a log, watching the sunset.

Everything is as it should be.

* * *

A/N- I hoped you liked it. If I get at least three reviews today I'll update tomorrow. So review please! 


	12. Skittles

A/n- I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this. Anyhow please read and tell me what you think.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto.

Pairing- Neji/TenTen

Title-Skittles

* * *

She was beautiful, simply beautiful.

She was a beautiful array of colors; each one more pleasing to the eye. Just looking at her made him fill with emotion, effectively breaking the cold ice around his heart. It was like she was sent to earth for him and him alone. Her red lips called out to him, begging him to kiss her. Who was he to deny such a request? Especially when she had asked so little of him in return for everything she had done for him. He would do this for her, he decided. She deserved that at the very least. Neji's body leaned in to kiss her; sweating in anticipation. He had waited so long for this moment. It was here; it was finally coming!

Neji held up the skittle between his thumb and index finger. He kissed it gently then looked towards TenTen. Her Cheshire grin could be seen clearly as her brown eyes glistened like crystals. She took out a skittle and popped it in her mouth.

She sighed in utter ecstasy "Ahhh..." she whispered still grinning "I can taste the rainbow."

* * *

This was completely random. Just came to me while devouring a pack of skittles. I wonder can we ACTUALLY taste the rainbow? (grins stupidly)

Anyways review please!


	13. And so she did

DISCLAIMER- I do not own naruto.

Pairing- Ino/Shikamaru

Title- And so she did

* * *

The funeral was on a Wednesday. A day that was dark and windy and filled with the grief of many. Huddled masses stood in front of the empty casket, not caring that there was no body in it. The body was to be burned so no one could learn the secrets of the Yamanaka clan. Ino stood in the front row; her look of indifference clashing with her grieving mother whose body racked with sobs as she held onto various members of the clan like a life support. Tsunade stood on a hill overlooking the crowd. Preaching to all about what kind of man he was.

_"Yamanaka Inoshi was an honorable ninja who died honorably. He had many friends…"_

Ino listened to the speech half heartedly, the words becoming drowned out by the numbness of her heart. At first it was a gentle ache. One that made her chest tightens and constrict but she ignored it. The pain only grew over time; the gentle ache transforming into full blown pain that would probably never lessen over the passage of time. Through this pain Ino shed no tears. After all this was the life of a ninja. It was the life her father had chosen and one she too had chosen. Who was she to cry? And so she didn't.

The days passed by in a blur for Ino. If she wasn't on a mission she was training. She was determined to never end up like her father; to never show any weakness. The ache in her heart had went away replaced by a numb void. Only when some one would offer their condolences for her father would her heart tug painfully. So painfully that it was almost too hard to bear. But what Ino hated the most were those glances. Those glances of pity that followed her everywhere she went. Ino promised herself that she would never acknowledge those glances; never give them the satisfaction of knowing that those glances broke her heart a little more each day. And so she didn't.

Now unlike most people Shikamaru could easily see through Ino's self induced defense mechanism. He saw Ino die a little each day and curse herself for it. Then again Shikamaru wasn't like most people. Though lazy he cared about his friends and hated to see them hurt. Physically as well as emotionally. So it hurt him when she pushed him out of her life. He guessed it had something to do with him seeing her as more than a friend. Shikamaru had tried to give her space but it had done more harm than good. He had decided that it was time he took matters into his own hands.

He had found her in the training field beating a wooden post, as she usually did these days. She didn't bother to stop her assaults on the post as Shikamaru entered the field. She didn't need to; she would know his presence anywhere. So what a surprise to her when she found herself unceremoniously pulled from the training log and marching down the narrow path behind the lazy ninja.

"Shikamaru, where are you taking me?" Her voice was neither bitter nor pleasant.

"Somewhere you obviously need to go." He muttered. Followed by a noise that strangely sounded like the word 'troublesome'. Ino knew she could have stopped him anytime she wanted to but curiosity and the feeling of his warm hands against hers stopped her.

They had only been walking about fifteen minutes before they came upon a field littered with tombstones. Ino felt the fear rising inside of her but she forcibly pushed it back down. She would not show weakness; not here. And so she didn't.

They stopped in front of a grave that was very similar to the others. The only difference was the name on the tombstone. Shikamaru shoved his hands in his pocket, watching as Ino read the name on the tombstone.

"What do you see" Shikamaru asked nonchalantly

"I see a grave, can we go now?" Ino said turning away. She started to walk away but was stopped by a firm hand on her wrist. Turning her back around to face the tombstone, Shikamaru repeated his question.

"What do you see?"

Ino paused for a second. Her answer seemed to come out before she could stop it. "I see a man who left his wife and his daughter with no care to how they would feel after his death."

Shikamaru stared at her, noting that her eyes were glistening. He couldn't stop now. This had to come out sooner or later and he would rather it be sooner. He stepped forward so that he was standing right next to Ino.

"You know it's ok to resent him, to be angry with him."

Ino turned away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do Ino. It's ok to be angry at him for leaving you. I understand how you feel."

Something snapped inside her, releasing something ugly, something she didn't even know she was harboring. "You understand. You understand! How could you understand how it feels! How it feels to-" she stopped herself and looked downward. As if continuing her sentence would condemn her.

"How it feels to what Ino. What!" Shikamaru prompted

"HOW IT FEELS TO KNOW THE ONE MAN YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD ALWAYS TRUST BROKE HIS PROMISE! TO KNOW THAT THAT MAN IS NEVER COMING BACK! EVER!"

For a moment there was a thick silence. The air stilling as the sky darkened. There it was. Her weakness. Out in the open for everybody to see. The weakness she had tried so hard to contain. That's when she felt it. That's when she felt strong arms encircle her; protecting her from the cold afternoon air.

"Ino" Shikamaru started his tone gentle and soothing "It's all right to be angry and sad but you can't let it consume you. Your father did what he thought was right at the time. He valued the lives of his team mates and though the thought of never seeing you or your mother again probably terrified him, he knew that he would never be able to handle the guilt if he didn't. He was the leader and felt that it was his responsibility to get everyone through the mission safely. I know I would do the same thing if I was in his position. You have to try and forgive him. You have to remember the sort of man he was and what sort of father he was to you. Do you think your father really wanted to leave you?"

And just like that all the memories she had tried to escape came rushing back to her and she knew she could hate him no longer. She could never hate her Daddy! What would he say if he could see now? Big hot sweltering tears trailed down her face. She hadn't even noticed that she had begun to cry.

Shikamaru stroked her hair as she sobbed into his shoulder. "Just let it out Ino, just let it all out." He whispered.

And so she did.

* * *


End file.
